Recently, there has been tremendous growth in the quantity of television signals transmitted via a satellite. Consequently, there has been a simultaneous growth in the demand for receivers of satellite signals. Such receivers are known as Television Receiver Only (TVRO). Since the transmitting satellite is usually approximately 22,000 miles away, the received signal is quite weak. It is transmitted at a radio frequency around four gigahertz. As a result, relatively sophisticated receiver equipment is required. A typical receiver includes some sort of a dish for collecting the signal, and focussing it on an input horn.